


A New Year's Kiss

by ottergawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergawa/pseuds/ottergawa
Summary: Keith and Lance make a bet; whoever gets a new years kiss, the other one has to do their paperwork for two weeks.





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT  
> some of this kinda doesn't make sense because this was originally meant to be part of a twitter au and the beginning of it was all a twitter au, but I didn't have enough confidence to upload it on twitter ://. so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.

Eleven fifty-five. Five minutes before it was finally twenty nineteen. Five minutes before Lance had to kiss someone or he would have double paperwork for two weeks. He sighed and looked to his right side. Sitting across from him on the couch was Hunk and Shay, otherwise known as the perfect couple. They were cuddling while watching the New Years Eve Countdown on T.V., whispering sweet nothings. On the other couch were Shiro and Adam. Adam was curled up on Shiro’s chest like a cat already passed out after a few drinks. Shiro was casually moving his fingers through Adam’s hair otherwise not moving as to not awaken his husband. 

Eleven fifty-six. In the kitchen, Lance could hear his sister, Veronica, and her girlfriend, Acxa laughing probably at something stupid. That’s what just what they do. Laugh at the stupidest things. If one of them laughed at a shitty meme it was like dominos, the other one just had to laugh too. Peering over the couch he could see Keith, and that James kid discussing something over drinks.  It seemed almost certain that everyone was going to have a new years kiss, but him. It was also almost certain that Lance was going to have a LOT of paperwork and he couldn’t have that now could he.

Eleven fifty-seven. Getting up he made his way over to Allura who was standing against a wall in the hallway. She was scrolling through her phone only occasionally looking over at the T.V. In his mind, Lance practiced what he was going to say to her. ‘Hey Allura, would you like to be my New Years Kiss?’ no that sounded way too weird. ‘Hey, Allura neither of us have someone to kiss so… we could ya know,’ now that was way too awkward. He just needed to be casual let the conversation flow and maybe mention a kiss.

Eleven fifty-eight.

“Hey Allura,” he said smiling. His hand was behind his head scratching it nervously. 

“Lance!” the way she said his name with her accent was so cute. His heart ached at her smile. “Can you believe twenty nineteens in only three minutes! The years went by so fast.”

“Yeah..” Lance blushed, “umm would-”

“Allura,”  someone else with a British accent interrupted, this time much more annoying.

“Lotor,” her eyes lit up at the sight of the long hair man seemingly forgetting about Lance. She looked back at him, “Sorry Lance, but I’ve got to talk to Lotor about something.”

Eleven fifty-nine. He sat back down in his original spot on the couch this time it was surrounded by more people watching the countdown. Pidge had placed herself next to him. She gazed at him.

“Ya know Lance, I don’t have anyone to kiss on new years either. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s not like you want to kiss anyone.”

“Yeah, but that just means we can be no kiss buddies. Two friends surrounded by annoying couples on new years,” she softly elbowed him.

“I guess,” he laughed feeling better about not getting kissed, but not feeling good about having to do Keith’s work.

“It’s the countdown!” Adam interrupted everyone’s conversations suddenly wide awake for the countdown.

“Five!”Everyone started counting.

“Four!” Allura and Lotor cuddled up.

“Three!” Keith and James got closer.

Twelve ‘O clock. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Allura and Lotor share a kiss. It didn’t seem passionate, but it wasn’t casual either.

“Bleh,” Pidge gagged sticking her tongue out. “Couples are gross.”

Pidge’s words went through one ear and out the next.

Lance felt sick.  _ Real sick. _

“I-I’ve got to go,” Lance got up, a hand on the stomach.

“Are you ok,” Pidge’s tone changed from relaxed to genuinely worried.

“I’m good,” this time Lance didn’t stay long enough to hear her response.

He scurried off to a nearby bedroom that also had the count downplaying. Laying himself across the bed, he closed his eyes. Lance didn’t know why it hurt so much to see Allura kiss Lotor. Why his stomach churned when they talked. Why he blushed when she smiled at him. He had liked girls before, but never like this. He grabbed the pillow closest to him and just pushed his face into it. 

Knock. Knock. 

“Go away Pidge,” he grumbled into the pillow. 

“It’s not Pidge,” a familiar gruff voice spoke.

“Go away Mullet,” Lance turned and threw a pillow at him.

Catching the pillow Keith responded, “What are you doing in here?”

“Ok, Keith you won the bet I’ll do your work,” he mumbled. “Is that what you wanna hear?”

“I didn’t kiss him.”

“What?!” he gaped at Keith shocked.

“I said, I didn’t kiss him.” Keith plopped down next to Lance, the mattress moving slightly from his weight. He pulled the pillow from under Lance’s face and gazed at him his expression controlled and calm, “Now tell me what’s bothering you.”

Lance rolled onto his back and stared at Keith who was peering at him from above. He let out a long sigh, “Well when I saw Allura kiss Lotor. I don’t know it felt like something in me broke? Like I thought I had a chance with her, but how can I compete with Lotor he’s so- so elegant, I guess you could say? It’s just there’s no competition like at all.”

Grabbing the pillow Keith pulled from him, he clasped it against his chest and sat up to face him. “Also, I’ve never felt this way about someone before. It’s not like I haven’t had crushes and stuff, but it’s just never felt like this before. I don’t think she likes me like though and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable and try to force something that she doesn’t want. It’s just these feelings are so intense. Ugh, I don’t wanna ruin our friendship either. Why does everything have to be so difficult for me?”

“Look, Lance, you can have feelings for someone even they don’t reciprocate ,” Keith smiled in an almost knowing way. “That's a lie you know. What you said earlier about being no competition when it comes to him. I personally think you're a lot nicer, funnier, funner. If Allura can’t see that then that’s her loss.”

“Funners not a word.” Lance blushed. Keith had never said such kind things to him.

“Whatever, it’s true,” Keith smiled at him and in that moment Lance had never felt more confused in his life. 

“It’s too bad I didn’t get to kiss her though, so you could be stuck doing my paperwork for two weeks,” Lance laughed awkwardly looking over at the still running T.V., its noise was creating a ringing mess in his mind, his thoughts jumbled throughout.

“Well, you could still get a new years kiss,” Keith leaned in.

“Yeah?” he leaned in too his body moving before he could even process what was happening.

“Yep,” he replied. Before either of them knew it was happening, they were kissing. It wasn’t hard and rough, but rather soft and gentle. Lance felt like he was in the clouds. Keith rested his hand on Lance’s knee and Lance put his hand on Keith’s neck. Keith’s long hair rested against his fingers. 

Keith was the first to pull back. Lance’s eyes opened slowly a small smile on his face of his lips still lingering on his. They gazed at each other their eyes glazed over. Keith was also the first person to snap out of the trance.

“You got your kiss, I’ll do your paperwork for two weeks,” Keith said backing away.

“Um, yeah,” Lance couldn’t believe what just happened. His mind was a whirlpool of incomprehensible thoughts.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith walked out of the room a small smile gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> leaves some comments yall 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_gemnya_) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemnya.arts/?hl=en) [Tumblr](https://gemnyaart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
